Zack
Zack(OU Alejandro), along with Sierra, made his debut in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, where he is introduced as a contestant on Chris' new fake reality show, Total Drama Dirtbags. Right off the bat, he was seen to be very rude, as he pushed Cody down on the red carpet for no reason, and walked right past Chris even after he gave him a friendly greeting. He was later shown giving the Gemmie award for "Best Reality Show." It took him a very long time to open the envelope revealing the winner of the reward, which was: Golden Oldies In Their Undies. After the Gemmies, Alejandro is shown driving a bus to New York City, with all of the other cast members of Total Drama Dirtbags on board. However, the entire Total Drama cast, in a bus driven by Courtney intercepted him and eventually managed to sabotage the Dirtbag bus with the chocolate caramel candies Owen had on board used as a weapon. After Chris rescues the original cast and was now in the film lot, Alejandro is shown giving Owen pancakes. Then, Chris reveals that there never really was a Total Drama Dirtbags, which seemed to anger him, but he made up for it by letting Alejandro join the cast in Total Drama World Tour. Alejandro then goes in the makeup confessional for the first time and says, "Watch out, Total Drama nerds. The new guy is going all the way to the top." Total Drama World Tour Alejandro getting off the bus.In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Alejandro is shown to charm many members in the competition, including Bridgette, Izzy, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Tyler and Chef Hatchet. Tyler becomes increasingly jealous as Alejandro charms and flirts with Lindsay during the tour of the plane. Alejandro may think that Tyler is completely incompetent due to his watch over him every time Tyler failed at doing something. He competes in the challenge by going over the pyramid. Alejandro seems to be very athletic as he had no problem in climbing the pyramid by himself. At first he was going alone, but later on he offered help to Lindsay and Bridgette, leaving Tyler on his own during the challenge. He carried Bridgette and Lindsay up the pyramid and surfed down the pyramid with them. He ends up on the second team, later known as Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Alejandro was shown in the confessional to be very angry about his team and he cursed about it in Spanish, calling them "fools" and "incompetents". Heather seems to be the only competitor to question his honesty as of yet. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Alejandro inspires his entire team with his strategic ability, with the exception of Sierra who ends up switching teams anyway and not believing in him. In the cockpit confessional, Alejandro reveals that he has an IQ of 163 and has a degree in engineering, however he could have very well been lying about that. He flirts with the members of Team Amazon. Courtney says that she already has Duncan, but Alejandro says that he doesn't deserve her, and that it is a pity that she is in a relationship with a quitter. When getting to the second part of the challenge, he blows a kiss to Heather, later which seems to have a quick effect on her, but it quickly goes away. Alejandro blows a kiss at Heather, during "Basket Cases."Owen calls Alejandro "Al" after getting his name wrong twice, and the second time Alejandro shivers, and yet again shivers at the thought of being called Al in the confessional, although he passes it off as it being "chilly in here", not because of his dislike of the nickname. He is partly responsible for his team coming in second place, as he demanded Izzy to talk to Team Amazon's camel after the team couldn't get their camel in the boat. By the end of the episode in the confessional, Alejandro notes how nobody on the show knows a thing about him. He says that he intends to keep it that way, saying "Because compared to me, Heather's a saint!" Having watched his confessional, Chris then said that they finally had "a real competitor." Alejandro charms his panda, Ting-Ting while they are in Japan.In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Alejandro is seen at the very beginning of the episode, catching LeShawna's hand right before